Crusty Demons
by Hemini
Summary: Dedicada a la peña de la guild con el mismo nombre en Futur0 Server para Ragnarok Online


_¿Acaso crees aún en cuentos de hadas? ¿Estúpidas historias de caballeros? ¿Dragones y brujas? Todo eso no existe, cree todo lo que quieras en ellas, no son más que una farsa, mentiras que los mayores dicen a las mentes de los niños para hacerles tener miedo, para que crean que algo mejor sucederá pero… la realidad es muy distinta a cualquiera de esas historias..._

_Si, cierto, la realidad puede superar todas aquellas historias, lo había sabido siempre y ahora se daba mayor cuenta de ello a pesar de que una parte de ella quería seguir creyendo, y ahí estaba, sentada como una tonta en el borde de la fuente cómo la gente iba de aquí para allá, se imaginó cómo sería aquel lugar si fuese parte de una de aquellas historias… Fornidos caballeros haciendo equipo con inteligentes magos, escurridizos ladrones y asesinos buscando nuevas presas, músicos y bailarinas dando su espectáculo, científicos ocupados intentando descubrir nuevas pócimas extravagantes y, seguramente, peligrosas…_

_

* * *

_

- ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? – Un sonriente y apuesto joven se acercaba a ella, y ella extrañada lo miró interrogante, no estaba segura de que se dirigiera a ella – Si, tú, la que está sentada como estatua, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

Ella lo miraba aturdida, ¿de verdad ese chico se dirigía a ella? – Nada, sólo observo… ¿Algún problema con eso? – A pesar de que ese joven la ponía nerviosa, lo reto, aunque nada más hacerlo se sintió como una tonta, ella era una chica normal de campo, que podía hacer contra ese… ¿arquero?

- No, ninguno, simple curiosidad, no es habitual que una de tu clase este parada en la fuente más de una hora, tú ya llevas unas tres – Sonriendo divertido.

¿Una de su clase? ¿Había oído bien? Ese joven era un engreído - ¿Y qué pasa con mi clase? ¿Acaso no puedo quedarme aquí sentada si me da la gana? No tengo que obedecer las órdenes de nadie, ¡y mucho menos me voy a mover de aquí porque un rubiales flacucho me lo diga! – Se había levantado y miraba al chaval desafiante, como si fuese a saltarle encima en poco tiempo, pero… ¿Qué podía hacerle ella? ¿Arañazos en la cara o el torso?

¡Ibe! ¿Pasa algo? – Un joven, aparentemente de la misma edad que el otro se acercó, éste iba ataviado con una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, su melena larga hasta casi la cintura lucía rebelde - ¿Ya estás intimidando a las chicas? – Se colocó al lado del rubio mientras la miraba.

- No es eso Quelner, sólo quería ver que hacía aquí parada, ¿hace cuánto que no vemos una de su clase por aquí? Casi todas están demasiado ocupadas en otras cosas… -Dejando a la imaginación las ocupaciones que debían de tener.

- Mira, te lo he dicho, no sé qué harán las otras que tú dices, pero yo estaba muy a gusto hasta que has aparecido, así que, ¿podrías irte y desaparecer? – Sentándose de sopetón y girando el rostro hacia otro punto que no fuesen ellos.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron - Mira, hemos empezado con mal pie, soy Ibelin Guard, un Sniper, y él es Quelner, un High Priest – Ofreciéndole la mano esperanzado de que ella se relajara un poco.

- Sam, Samhain… - Sorprendiéndose de aquel nombre, sentía como si realmente se llamase así.

-Mucho gusto, eres una Dancer, ¿no? – Agachándose delante de ella escudriñando su vestimenta – En verdad es raro ver alguna últimamente, ¿verdad Quelner? – Girando el rostro hacia él.

- Un poco, y tal y como le estás hablando creo que ella desaparecerá también – Cruzándose de brazos.

- … ¿Puedo preguntaros algo? – Fijándose un poco por encima en la gente agrupada por la plaza - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Prontera, ¿no habías venido nunca? Estas en la capital – Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Si eres nueva, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Intentaremos enseñarte todo lo que podamos – Tendiéndole la mano – Soy el Guild Master de Crusty Demons, si quieres entrar vente, te presentaremos a los demás mientras Ibe rellena unos informes.

Mirándolos un poco más dubitativa y finalmente extendiendo la mano hacia la que le tendía – Un placer…

* * *

_Gimió un momento, la luz del sol le molestaba a los ojos, se hizo sombra con la mano y buscó a aquellos personajes, pero no había nadie, estaba sola en mitad de la plaza, observo el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana – Mierda, ¿ya es tan tarde? Joder… Tengo que volver antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy – Agarrando su mochila y echando a correr camino a casa, cuando estaba a punto de dejar la plaza atrás dio media vuelta y observó, no, realmente no había nadie, ¿acaso lo había soñado?_


End file.
